


Six Months Later

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Daisy Johnson is the only Marvel Superhero, Daisy on the Run, Daisy's Huge Crush on Phil Coulson, Episode Tag, F/M, First Kiss, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Huge Crush on Daisy, Phil Coulson: Sad Sexy Baby Deer, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daisy who finds Phil, not the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Ugh! That season finale was so heartbreaking if you're a Daisy stan. I got the idea for this and it just wouldn't let me go.

As Coulson and Mack headed back to the square where they'd first spotted Daisy, Mack's cellphone rang.

"It's Elena," Mack told him after a quick glance at the screen.

Coulson nodded. "Take as long as you need," he told the other man.

Mack gave him a grateful look, then turned around and walked away, bringing the cell to his ear as he went. 

Noting that Mrs Hinton and her daughter were gone, Coulson headed back to the apartment where he had been staking out the square. The various other SHIELD teams reported back, telling him that there was no sign of Daisy, which was entirely what he'd expected. He didn't know what new trick she had up her sleeve that allowed her to disappear without trace when in a dead-end alley, but it didn't surprise him that she had one. He was pretty sure nothing Daisy did could surprise him any more.

Coulson told the other teams to stand down until further notice, sighed, then disconnected his comms before unlocking the apartment door and stepping inside. He was thinking about the sandwich Mack had brought him and realising that he was, in fact, pretty hungry, when he looked up and saw a figure sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed, calmly eating Mack's abandoned lunch while staring at his 'Quake board'.

"Daisy?" he said, too surprised to do more than breathe her name as he continued to stare, as he realised he'd been wrong about nothing she did surprising him. Perhaps it was the lack of food and sleep, or the constant watching and worrying, he thought, that was making him hallucinate the young woman before him. 

She smirked at him, put her hand over her mouth while she swallowed, then said softly, "Hey AC."

"Daisy," he repeated, feeling as if his brain was stuck in a loop of total disbelief.

"Phil," she said, then set down the remains of Mack's sandwich before she climbed off the bed and approached him, stopping a few paces away.

"You're here," he said, knowing it was a pointless observation, but feeling the need to say it aloud in order to confirm her presence.

"Just for a little while," she agreed.

He cautiously moved towards her, wondering if she'd let him touch her, hold her, even.

"You look like a baby deer caught in the headlights," she told him, her tone light and teasing.

He swallowed hard, aware of his eyes welling up.

"Oh Phil," she sighed, and closed the remaining gap between them, reaching up to grasp his upper arms lightly, her touch almost heartbreaking in its carefulness. "Have I broken you?" Her tone wasn't teasing now, but all concern.

"No," he whispered, then he slowly, equally carefully, slid his arms around her.

They held each other in silence for what seemed like both hours and mere moments before she drew back a little and gave him a critically scrutinising look.

"The scruff suits you," she said, and he blinked in surprise, then chuckled, startling them both if the expression on her face was any indicator.

"How are you?" she asked after a moment of what even Coulson recognised was stupidly intense staring at each other.

"Better for seeing you," he told her honestly. "You're not staying?" He made it a question, although he was fairly sure he already knew what her answer would be.

"No, not this time."

He nodded in resignation. "How are you? Is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?"

"No, but thank you for asking."

He swallowed, then nodded. "Mrs Hinton and her daughter seem to be settling in well."

She gave him a sharp look, which almost immediately softened again. "Yeah."

"You know SHIELD would have helped them if you hadn't done so first."

She nodded. "Yeah, Phil, I know, but I made Charles a promise, and I do try to keep my promises."

"I know." It occurred to him, belatedly, that they were still holding each other, and he did his best to squash down his desire to continue holding her, to have her keep holding him.

He couldn't resist lifting his hand to draw it through the ends of her black hair. "Is it real or a wig?" he asked curiously.

She smirked. "It's real," she told him. "A wig's a liability."

"Yeah." He lightly curled his hand around the back of her neck, then leaned in and pressed his brow to hers. "I miss you, Daisy," he whispered. He'd hesitated about saying this, not wanting her to feel he was putting any pressure on her, but at the same time, wanting her to know that she _was_ missed.

"Phil," she said softly, then surprised him by pulling back far enough to lower her mouth to his in a hot, hungry kiss that had him instantly hard, and made him breathless with longing.

"What?" he asked stupidly, finding it almost impossible to process the idea that she'd kissed him like that.

She chuckled. "You should see your face right now," she said, the teasing tone back. "Like a startled forest animal – a baby deer, perhaps."

"That's the second time you've compared me to a baby deer," he pointed out, equal parts bemused and aroused, and wondering why a baby deer.

She smirked. "Well, you didn't see your face." She lifted her hand and brushed the pad of her thumb over his lips, which parted involuntarily. He was a bit surprised, despite the kiss, when she pushed her thumb into his mouth, and he couldn't help sucking on it a bit.

"Phil." Her voice sounded breathless and needy, and Coulson could swear his cock was getting harder as a result.

"Daisy." He moaned her name around her thumb, not quite willing, just yet, to let her reclaim it, not that she seemed particularly desperate to do so.

Despite the situation, he was more than a little surprised when he felt her unfastening his belt, and then his jeans – he was also quite impressed that she could do so one-handed.

He groaned loudly, sucking even harder on her thumb, when she eased his swollen, throbbing cock free of his pants.

"Daisy?"

"I want this, Phil – I want you. I always have, but I thought you were unavailable."

He released her thumb so that he could speak clearly. "I always told myself you were like a daughter to me, but it was a lie," he confessed. "I told myself that, even told May once, because I was embarrassed and ashamed to want you for myself."

"Oh Phil. You're not my father."

He shook his head. "I know," he said, trying to make his tone as reassuring as possible.

She let go of his cock so suddenly that he felt bereft, but then she hissed, "Someone's coming."

_But not me,_ he thought ruefully as he quickly rearranged himself and his clothes.

"It's Mack," she said as he finished buckling his belt. "I can't – " She stopped, swallowed, then gave him a pleading look.

"Go, Daisy," he said quietly, hoping she couldn't tell how much he wanted to beg her to stay instead.

"I'm sorry, Phil," she said softly. She gave him a quick kiss, pressing her hand to his heart, and then she was gone, leaving him feeling even more bereft than if she hadn't been there at all. He heaved a sigh, scrubbed his hand over his face, then prepared himself to face his partner.


End file.
